


dreaming of the day

by BelieveMePlease



Series: a dream of you and me [2]
Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveMePlease/pseuds/BelieveMePlease
Summary: “You know I want all of that with you, don’t you?” Owen tells him, heart catching in his throat, overwhelmed by just how much he means every word, “I want everything, my whole future, with you.”
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Series: a dream of you and me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868167
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	dreaming of the day

Owen trudges his way towards the kitchen, scrubbing the unjustified exhaustion from his eyes as he goes. He’d woken up late enough, cursed to an empty bed and the inevitable lethargy that accompanies unintended lie ins. Thank goodness they have the day to themselves.

“Hey,” he hears George’s whisper before he sees him, clues in instantly to the hush of his tone despite his caffeine deprivation. 

In front of him, perched on one of the dinning chairs, he’s greeted with the sight of his boyfriend cradling his brother close to his chest. With one arm keeping him in a secure hold and the other tipping a bottle at the shallowest of angles, Owen can’t help but note Gabriel’s contentment, the natural ease with which George holds the position; can’t help the way his face softens into a smile at the sight, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. 

“Hi,” Owen greets in return. Cautiously, he steps towards the pair, reluctant to burst the delicate bubble of calm that he can’t help but feel like an intruder within, but equally unable to keep himself away. With a gentle caress of Gabriel’s head, Owen leans down to drop a kiss to George’s forehead. “Coffee?” 

“Yes please,” George replies, head tipping to gesture towards his already used mug on the table, arms all too occupied.

“Where’s me mam?” Owen asks absently, half wincing as the coffee machine hisses to life. 

“She’s at breakfast with some of the other Sarries partners,” George tells him. “I said we could look after Gabe for the morning, so she could have some time for herself.”

Owen groans, his shoulders rolling with the shudder. His mother gossiping with all the partners’ of his teammates - that’s exactly what he doesn’t need. 

“Oh what a caring big brother you are,” George laughs lightly, and Owen can’t shake the smile at the sight of his boyfriend’s beam, even if he has picked up on the wrong point. “Come on, Owen. It’ll be good practice for the future when-“ George pauses and Owen sees the flush spreading up from under a t-shirt blatantly stolen from his own wardrobe. 

He presses start on the coffee machine, shoving the mugs underneath before sauntering over. Pulling one of the other chairs until it opposes George properly, he sits, makes sure to fix his teasing expression with as much seriousness as he can muster. Leaning forward, careful not to impose on the space of the baby held between them, Owen presses his lips to George’s. It’s fleeting, only momentary, but he pores all the affection he can into that barest of moments. 

“It’s a good look on you,” Owen teases, head gesturing as he pulls away, revelling at the way George’s blush quickly spreads up from his collarbones into his cheeks. He reaches out to caress said cheek, and before he can stop himself; “You know I want all of that with you, don’t you?” Owen tells him, heart catching in his throat, overwhelmed by just how much he means every word, “I want everything, my whole future, with you.” 

George’s blush turns soft, his mouth turning up where he poises to speak. The shrill cry from between them interrupts him before he can. 

George is up out of his seat, rocking and cooing at the child before Owen knows what’s what. He’s had the forgotten bottle thrust into his hands so that George can manoeuvre Gabriel up to his shoulder, patting his back gently as he bounces in place on his heels. Owen sits back, admires the sight, the instinct with which George moves. It’s all he can think before the headache begins to set in as Gabriel’s shrieks persist.

From then it feels as though it’s never ending. George manages to get the baby calmed within minutes, and yet it’s barely half that time before Gabriel is letting his demands be known once more. Owen settles him in front of some CBeebies while George escapes to get dressed. And he himself makes sure to take double his usual time in the shower once he’s palmed Gabriel back off to his boyfriend. By the time his mum makes it back home, Owen is ready to curl up and nap the rest of the day away. 

“I’m exhausted,” George presses his face into Owen’s chest as he turns into him. Owen wriggles down into the mattress beneath him, arm winding up around George’s shoulders, tugging him in close. “Babies are hard work.”

“Yeah,” Owen huffs, dropping his head until his nose finds its place, nuzzling the dewiness there from the thick mane of hair still only half dry. “Me too.” 

“Maybe all this practice is telling us not to have any of our own,” George huffs around a short laugh, voice muffled and warm with contentment.

Owen feels a smile spreading across his face. Somehow he’s not so sure that will be the case. Still, “Maybe.” 

There’s a long silence between them for the over beat of a moment. Owen feels the returning smile curling into his t-shirt, the slow movement of patterns being drawn onto his abdomen. George lifts his head up towards him, eyes shining.

“Owen?” George says, eyes set fixed and serious despite the warmth in his smile. “I want a hundred.” 

“Yeah,” Owen feels himself as he positively beams, unable to help himself as he longs into a future he’s only ever seen with George. In that moment he pictures the family he’s always known they so desperately deserve. “Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: _Okay I know I’m late to the party but I just read ‘a dream of you and me’ and the lines about Gabe’s crying and Owen saying he wanted them to have babies... imagine the two of them babysitting Gabe or even Kobe years later and joking about how it’s so exhausting that maybe they don’t want kids after all, but neither of them can stop smiling because they both know they want like 100_
> 
> This was posted on my [tumblr](https://believeemeplease.tumblr.com/) where I always love to hear from you all as well as in the comments below.


End file.
